


争辩Arguement

by shark_pond



Series: Constantine（2005） [4]
Category: Constantine (2005)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-18
Updated: 2018-05-18
Packaged: 2019-05-08 15:10:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,283
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14696733
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shark_pond/pseuds/shark_pond
Summary: Summary：玛蒙和康斯坦丁进行了一场争辩。





	争辩Arguement

康斯坦丁不挑地方，毕竟他自己家就破烂得可以。不过住在情趣旅馆，还真是头一回。接活儿的时候没留神时间，抵达目的地那日正巧情人节，男男女女相拥走向旅馆，唯有这家价格高昂又服务甚差的情趣旅馆仍有空房。前台对于康斯坦丁一人入住丝毫不觉诧异，不管谁来，他都是那副模样，表情死了一般空洞。  
房间不大，只有基本的设施，加上暧昧的红色装饰。屋里没有过亮的灯，唯有嵌在四壁隐秘处几盏昏黄小灯，被镜子反射成尚可的亮度。驱魔人的眉毛蹙在一块儿，这房间满是镜子。  
在情人节前夜，找一家还有空房的旅店，成功几率微乎其微，康斯坦丁拿出几个备用的十字架往墙上一挂，算是防御措施，现下唯一能惊扰他休憩的，恐怕只有夜半从隔壁传来的莺啼蝉鸣。动物的本能啊，为什么就不能稍微安静些呢？  
洗过澡，康斯坦丁擦干头发，在枕头上垫了一条浴巾就准备入睡。明天的活计和往常没什么不一样，他大可以出去逛逛，瞧瞧风景，或者买些纪念品。康斯坦丁只是单纯的毫无兴致。  
正是他听着外头车声擦过，几乎要坠入梦乡时刻，屋顶的声响压过了墙壁那侧传来的笑骂。  
“康斯坦丁……”  
驱魔人睁眼，拍开壁灯，光线在镜子之间反射，映出天花板上的形状。天花板也是一片片半米见方的镜子拼成，现在里头是躺在艳红色床单上的康斯坦丁，还有玛蒙。康斯坦丁实际没见过玛蒙长什么样子，他只是听“某人”说过，现下看来稍作打扮的撒旦之子还有些人模狗样，起码比巴尔萨扎好一些，没那么娘炮。  
“你好啊，玛蒙。”知道对方只能在镜子里耍耍威风，驱魔人压根儿没费心去找自己的东西，只是恼火为何不在天花板上也挂一只十字架。他倒不是怕玛蒙，他只觉着被人吵醒很不舒服。  
“康斯坦丁，驱魔人康斯坦丁。”  
“哦你是在学你老爹的语气吗？”康斯坦丁关上壁灯，合眼道，“学的不错嘛，你老爹因为这个把你的禁闭减了两天？”  
玛蒙在镜子里头愤怒地拍打，康斯坦丁把脑袋更深地埋进羽毛枕，试图隔绝噪音。  
“你以为路西法就能阻止我的计划了吗？一次，两次，他可不会每次都回应你的召唤——”  
“我，从来没召唤过你老爹。”康斯坦丁坦然说，“是他每次都狗一样，追着味道过来，狗，你知道吗，狗，你老爹好歹还算是条猛犬，你就是只狗崽子，一脚就能踢死。”  
玛蒙这回没拍打镜子，康斯坦丁欣慰地将耳朵放开，但那低声细语仍旧阴湿地在他耳边飘着。  
“路西法会很开心听到这样的夸耀的…你介意我去转述吗？”  
驱魔人捏起喉咙，“你介意我去转述吗？哦康斯坦丁叔叔，你介意我去转述给我爸爸听吗？玛蒙你今年几岁？是不是还有门禁时间？六点？五点？四点半？你老爹是不是不准你和女恶魔拉小手？还是处男吧？地狱的毛片好看吗？哦对了你该换尿布了，玛蒙玛蒙小宝贝，快快入睡快快睡，这么唱？”  
“康斯坦丁！”撒旦之子在镜子里头咆哮，驱魔人冷笑：“转述去吧，你可以在里头多加几句，不过我保证在你老爹过来找我之前，会先把你踢到地狱最深处。”  
玛蒙用指甲划着玻璃，“别以为你是路西法最喜欢的灵魂，就可以和我相比……”  
“我当然不是他最喜欢的灵魂，”康斯坦丁都能想到镜子里的恶魔那副得意嘴脸，“我是他最爱的，你难道不知道吗，我是你老爹，最爱的，灵魂。”  
“所以你死之后我可以站在他旁边！看着你的灵魂尖叫嚎哭！！”  
“别傻了玛蒙，你老爹不是喜欢分享的人。”驱魔人想吃点儿什么，烟瘾没之前那么重了，不过有时仍旧需要辅助，不过他刷过牙齿了，也没有再来一回的打算，于是他摸黑找到床头柜子上的一小片东西，叼着含在嘴里，用牙齿轻轻啮咬有锯齿的塑料包装。  
“他会的！他还会让我动手，把你的内脏扯出来，喂给三头猎犬！”  
驱魔人回复以简短的嗤笑，连一个单词都不想给。玛蒙还在大声咒骂，康斯坦丁烦躁的厉害，坐起来仰头盯着镜子里头的人影儿。  
“玛蒙，二十年前，我第一回到地狱的时候，路西法比现在还宠爱你，对不对？可是你见着我了吗？你没有，地狱里的谁都没见过我！除了路西法！你们这群杂种只不过是道听途说，闻到了路西法那条老狗的气味！既然你是他儿子就该知道他的脾气，如果我是你——”驱魔人躺回去，整了整被子，“现在就夹着尾巴，乖乖滚回地狱禁闭室，去吧小狗狗。”  
“我当然不会！”  
玛蒙的怒吼几乎要响彻天穹，整个旅馆楼都震了一下，不过康斯坦丁知道，出了这间屋子，谁都听不着里头的声音。玛蒙虽然冒进，却不是没脑子，他起码还知道在风口浪尖的时候不要招惹任何一方。可他忘了康斯坦丁不是不属于任何一方，他属于两方。  
玛蒙得意地说，“我会诱惑你，比他做的更好，然后你会积累罪恶，总有一日你的罪行会压过你的善行，那点儿牺牲的美德就像是日光之下的晨露，蒸发干净，那时候你死去，来到地狱，他不但会让我旁观你流血，还会让我亲自动手。我会的招数可比他多多了…康斯坦丁，我有千万种方式折磨你，在地狱里你有永恒的时间来反思自己为什么要阻止我。”  
“是嘛，”驱魔人在被子下头岔开双腿，“千万种方式，只有千万种，看来你不止能力没有继承到路西法的千分之一，连创意都比他少许多。”  
“别在那儿自说自话了，驱魔人，我出于路西法，将会比路西法更为强大！”  
“别在那儿自欺欺人了，路西法之子，你永远都想不到你老爹有多少能耐。和你老爹的手段比起来，你简直就是挠痒痒，还挠不够力道。”驱魔人慵懒舒展自己的身躯，“我想想…可怜的玛蒙，不敢向把自己扔回地狱的老爹讨公道，也不敢跟失败的合伙人算账，只好到一个前肺癌患者这儿逞威风，我该施舍你一点儿同情心的，好吧，咱们重来，你先开始威胁我，然后我装着求饶，你就带着你满布伤痕的自尊心回去，好么？”  
“——康斯坦丁！！！”  
“和开场不一样？玛蒙，你要换剧本吗？好吧，我配合一下。”  
“我发誓我会让你——”  
驱魔人再次打开壁灯，反而是魔鬼之子有些惊吓地要捂住眼睛。  
“让我干什么，后悔吗？”康斯坦丁眯起眼，“还是让我痛苦？你以为你那些，小手段，真的有办法让我绝望，让我惧怕？回去问问路西法，问问他二十年前怎么对待我的灵魂，你会害怕的，你也会庆幸，因为他从来没拿其中之一教训过你这个不成器的儿子。——哦是了，我没跟你说过吧？他可不怎么喜欢你跟加百列交朋友，低俗的品位哪，玛蒙。猜猜你老爹的脾气有多好？你肯定不如我知道的深刻。而且，现在，你先是觊觎他的世界，又觊觎他的灵魂？”  
暴怒之下玛蒙仍未失去那一丁点儿的理智：“所以你是承认自己属于地狱？路西法的灵魂？”  
“这只是站在你的角度想问题，不是所有人都像你一样认不清现实，让路西法担当地狱的王者不会给我带来任何好处，但如果是你替换他，只会有更多的坏处。”  
“圣人康斯坦丁，你真的以为自己是个圣人了？”  
“我只是怕麻烦而已，尤其是麻烦的小孩子。”  
“麻烦的小孩子会在地狱等着你，”玛蒙的脸抽搐起来，快要绷不住露出底下真实的皮相，“等你到了我的地方，我会好好招待你。”  
康斯坦丁挑衅地比个中指。  
玛蒙不是占了上风才得意离去，更不是灰溜溜地落跑。如果他没赚到，只会在天花板的镜子里呆一夜，直到熬到天明才回地狱。是路西法，玛蒙感知到了路西法。  
路西法之子离开不到五分钟，正是驱魔人重新关上壁灯，预备再次与梦神相会的时刻。柔软的羽绒床垫陷下去一块儿，玛蒙之父坐在大床的一侧，附身在康斯坦丁耳边轻轻呼吸。那灼热如火山内部的吞吐和着狡诈的声音一起舔舐他的脸颊。  
“wake up，johnny boy。”

驱魔人还以为是自个儿耳鸣杂音，玛蒙之父将覆在他身上的酒红薄毯掀开一角，微冷空气直触肌肤，睡在里头的人瑟缩一下。  
“起来啦，小宝贝儿。”路西法的指头刮着康斯坦丁的鼻尖，“别装睡。”  
康斯坦丁睁开眼，还有些迷糊，眼珠颤动几下，涣散的眼神才凝聚在一起。接着微光他先是看到路西法脖子上的图腾，再是听到对方蛇一样的声音。  
“你一定以为我是来看你的，”路西法端坐在床沿，这回脚上倒是没有沥青，他还穿着鞋，同样的白色，一点儿污垢都没有。  
康斯坦丁盯着天花板，从睡梦边缘被扯回来，他很心不在焉。  
“我闻到了堕落的味道，罪恶的味道，淫欲还有伪善还有欺瞒。”  
“今天是情人节，”康斯坦丁的嗓子有些沙哑，“你不知道吗。”  
路西法昂起头，眼睛还流连在康斯坦丁露出薄毯的肩膀上。“情人节，打着神圣的名义来行淫秽之事，罪加一等，我更喜欢了。”他伸出手，小心地用食指把毯子往下拨，康斯坦丁的肩膀，胸膛，小腹——  
“lu，很冷。”驱魔人在小腹那儿按住了毯子，然后重新拉回肩膀高。  
“所以我来温暖你。”  
“我有空调遥控器。”  
“那小玩意儿不怎么管用，而且声音怪恼人的，”路西法蹬掉鞋子，把自己挪到床上，床很大，情趣旅馆的床铺当然很大。他的西装裤带着外头的凉爽，蹭到康斯坦丁小腿时，驱魔人不满意地哼了一声。  
“你左边那间，417房，里面的情侣其实是兄妹，”路西法的指头在床头打拍子，“乱伦开始大罪哪，他们俩都喜欢祷告，可是有什么用呢？婚前性行为已经不对了，还和自己的血亲搞上。”  
“在地狱里头，恶魔和人类搞上是什么罪状？”  
“你对面，418，想知道他们用什么姿势吗？传教士，我挺喜欢这个姿势的，这样子特别圣洁，对不对？”  
“对，你该忏悔其他体位。”康斯坦丁干巴巴地说，他不想听。  
路西法隔着毯子拍了他大腿一下，“那你也得跟着一起忏悔。”  
“我每天都在忏悔。”  
“你是说早餐敲开鸡蛋前那句？太不诚心了，还是你拿鸡蛋干过什么见不得人的勾当？”路西法下流地暗示，“其实你可以去超市买两根黄瓜，胡萝卜也行，不过有点儿硬，你弄伤自己我会心疼的。”  
“看样子你尝试过。”康斯坦丁不明白为什么这两父子都喜欢在别人要睡着的时候蹦出来，就算想要征服世界，也给自己留个休息的时间吧？如此勤劳刻苦，没人给他们颁奖。  
路西法轻易地把这句打回去：“我想在你身上试试很久了，要给我机会吗？可爱的，我最爱的，康斯坦丁？”  
“玛蒙跟你告状了？我还以为他真是个硬骨头，会自己想办法呢。看来你养了个狗儿子啊。”驱魔人在心里咬牙切齿，玛蒙不会告诉路西法的，除非他蠢到以为自己真能挑衅自己的父亲。一定是路西法早就潜伏在附近偷听，这个老东西！  
路西法没承认，也没否认。他只是趴下来，和康斯坦丁就几厘米的距离，撑着软乎乎的床铺，开口说：“玛蒙还是个孩子…孩子嘛，就是这个样子，叛逆期，老爹也没有办法，等到孩子自己回心转意，就明白啦……有些小孩子叛逆期一来就是二十年，老爹又能怎么样呢？老爹就等着，等他自己回来，然后张开怀抱，给他个抱抱。对不对，我最爱的，康斯坦丁？”  
路西法的体温简直是滚烫，如地狱熔岩湖的化身一般灼热，但他说的每一个字都让康斯坦丁浑身冰凉。  
“别以为是老爹的儿子，就可以挑衅老爹，老爹也不是一直那么好脾气，对不对，康斯坦丁？你知道我的脾气，比玛蒙知道的多多了。”  
“那只是你们父子沟通不畅，家庭问题，自己回去关上地狱大门解决吧。”  
“康斯坦丁，可爱的小康斯坦丁，”路西法伸腿，跨骑在他身上，整个人压住驱魔人。他的体重和一般男人没什么差别，只是压力不单是从生理上来，还从心理上来，路西法压住了康斯坦丁的肉体，也压住了他的灵魂。“你也是我的家庭成员，老爹最疼爱的孩子。”  
“此等殊荣我可承受不起。”康斯坦丁挣扎着，可是一点儿都挣不开。路西法见状得意微笑，凑在驱魔人尽力扭转的头颅边上，柔声重复他先前对玛蒙说过的话。  
“不得不说，你对玛蒙说的有些话，我听着很解气。”路西法用手梳理驱魔人的头发，如抚摸一只刚刚长出绒毛的幼崽一般轻盈温和，“可是有些就很不好啦，康斯坦丁，你嘴巴太脏了。”  
“是玛蒙做的太脏，没人会用褒义词来形容他干的事情的，lu，你不如好好教育一下他，比如关禁闭，小孩子最喜欢这个了。”  
“没错，对呀，没错，”路西法含住康斯坦丁的耳垂，轻轻咬着，扯动着，“小孩子最喜欢关禁闭，你也最喜欢了……玛蒙还在禁闭期呢，既然他有本事跑出来，就让他多玩儿几天，回去再收拾收拾……现在是你，johnny boy，你的问题比较大。”  
康斯坦丁努力稳住呼吸，“我可…不是问题儿童。”  
“你是，你才是最大的问题儿童。你也说啦，老爹最爱你了，对最爱的孩子，当然要求高一点，注意力多一点，是不是？daddy lu对你的要求很高，很严格，你一项都不达标。”  
“谢谢你愿意当我的监护人——但是我已经成年很久了。”康斯坦丁希望路西法不会发现他被子下头的老二已经开始抬头，男人就是这么可悲，生理反应总是冲在最前头。他应该先在外头找个妓女打一炮，起码洗澡时撸一发，现在也不至于如此狼狈。  
路西法稍微撑起来一些，让康斯坦丁有活动的空间。  
“Johnny boy，来，翻个身。”  
康斯坦丁正暗自庆幸魔王放过自己，听到这句又绷紧心弦。“lu？”  
路西法没给他质疑的时间，直接跨坐着，强硬地把他翻过去，然后一把扯掉身上的薄毯。  
“不对，”路西法两手扣住他的腰，让他趴跪在床上，“接下来会有点儿难受，不过你要忍着，不忍嘛…其实也无所谓，不过我喜欢看你咬着嘴唇不出声的样子。”康斯坦丁觉察到路西法从他枕畔拿起一片什么东西，然后听到金属拉链划开的声音。  
“…lu？”  
“安全套，上头还有我最爱的小johnny的牙印，我得拿来珍藏。——不过这个尺寸小了，反正我们也不用套子对不对？我想让你怀孕的时候，套子可没用，我不想让你怀孕的时候，把你射的满满的，你也不用担心。”说完他有些夸张地疯笑，“去药店买紧急避孕药的johnny boy，想想也有点儿可爱呢。”  
路西法似乎是把里头的润滑剂都挤出来，抹在康斯坦丁臀缝，很潦草，不过该涂的地方都涂到了。  
“lu，你肯定不是想——”  
“我想，”路西法笑完之后出奇冷静，“我就是想操你，而且我跟你保证，这几下会非常，非常，非常疼。”  
“呜——”驱魔人咬住枕头，生理性疼痛让他流了一脸的眼泪，连口水都控制不住分泌。哦这可真是非常，非常，非常疼…路西法说的没错，在疼痛方面，他一直都说的没错……只有一点点儿润滑，那根巨大的地狱阴茎就直直挺进自己的身体里头，完全没有什么技巧，也不想给自己快感一样，就是抽插着，每一次都很疼…  
路西法抓住驱魔人有些垮下去的腰肢，强迫他抬高臀部以适应自己。  
“别，对我的，家庭，妄加指责。”路西法每次抽插都吐出一个单词，每次抽插都深入到最里头。康斯坦丁怀疑自己的肠子已经被捅穿了，他整个腹腔都很疼，像是有一千个铁蒺藜穿成串在里头晃动。  
“还有，管好你那张小嘴。”路西法最后一次挺入，康斯坦丁咬着枕头，整个人都疯狂抽动，想从那双手的钳制里逃开，太疼了天啊太疼了不可能这么疼不可能不可能不可能……  
路西法俯身，拉起康斯坦丁的一只手，让他抚摸自己的小腹。  
“感觉到了吗，daddy 在你身体里。”  
康斯坦丁的手摸到自己的小腹，那儿有个可怕的块状凸起，尽管知道实际上不会那么吓人，但脑内勾勒出的情景已经让他不寒而栗。路西法会操死他的，他还不想死…起码不想死在一个魔鬼的身下。  
“别对我的家庭妄加指责，听到了吗？洗干净你的小嘴，两张都是，因为daddy随时都会操它们，还有，别跟玛蒙来往，我不想你被他带坏，你的品位很不错。”路西法舔弄起康斯坦丁后颈，上头有旅馆廉价沐浴液的香味。  
“…lu……”  
路西法停顿一下，说，“不对，johnny boy，这称呼不对。”  
因疼痛而麻痹的神经过了好一会儿才将正确地信号传递给大脑，康斯坦丁咽下唾液，极轻极微弱地说：“daddy……”  
“乖孩子。”路西法亲亲他的后背，“不过少了点儿什么……”  
驱魔人的手在床单上蜷缩，他想抓住艳红的丝绸织物，但是没什么力气。  
“daddy…please……”  
路西法这才大发慈悲地从他身体里退出，康斯坦丁慢慢翻过身，整个人缩成一小团，将腹部护住，真的很疼。路西法伸过手，帮他揉捏那儿，肌肉和脂肪的比例正正好，充满了柔软的刚劲。  
“我不会每回都这么对你的，”路西法说，“我最爱你了，不是吗？”  
康斯坦丁合上眼，连点头的力气都被疼痛剥离干净。  
“咱们来点儿圣洁的，免得你还得去教堂忏悔。那地方都是些骗子，还不如找心理医生呢。”  
魔王移动到康斯坦丁两腿中间，把他的小腿夹在自己肩膀上，“传教士，你最喜欢了，对不对？”再次进入时轻松许多，也许是因为麻木了，也许是因为康斯坦丁的肠道开始分泌液体润滑。路西法也没之前那么粗暴，他的动作堪称温柔，每次挺入都擦过康斯坦丁的敏感点。  
“我追着不听话的孩子来到这里，情趣旅馆，人类淫欲集中之所。”路西法在驱魔人腿上留下一个又一个红斑，“到处都是淫欲，欺骗啦，还有尚未实现的谋杀啦……但是玛蒙找了最不起眼的一个房间，这是为什么呢？我知道他品位一直低下，可不知道他会开始节食。”  
从疼痛中舒缓过来的康斯坦丁开始呻吟，几乎听不见，他咬着嘴唇，就是不让声音出来。

“然后我发现这里有可爱的康斯坦丁，我的小宝贝儿。”路西法压低身体，让自己进入更深，也好去把玩挺立起来的两粒乳头，“现在可是情人节哪，我的康斯坦丁小宝贝儿，怎么能这样…不起眼？”  
和他抽插的力度相比，玩弄乳头的力度算不得温柔。路西法好像拿到手新奇玩具，把那两点揉来捏去，不时用指甲掐弄，每次用力都能感受到康斯坦丁温暖紧窒的肉洞收缩一下。  
“然后我听见玛蒙和你说的话啦，一如既往的没教养，不知道他是跟谁学坏了。”  
康斯坦丁此时仍旧不忘和路西法抬杠：“当然是你。”  
“我多有礼貌，”路西法替他整理了枕头，好让他躺得不那么难受，“你知道的。”  
“我不知道。”  
“别淘气。”  
路西法温柔地律动，刚才那副凶狠样子只是假象似得。  
“很疼。”  
“嘘…我知道。”路西法的舌头和他的搅在一起，有股血腥味。  
“lu，很疼。”  
“如果你不乖，就得好好教训一顿，下回会更疼，尽管尝试。”  
路西法还是没脱衣服，上好的西装布料蹭着皮肤，有种奇妙的触感。康斯坦丁的眼睛习惯了黑暗，勉强能从天花板的镜子里分辨出一些影像，真奇怪，他的表情竟然一点都不痛苦。  
“lu。”  
“嗯？”  
“我明天还有事情。”  
“知道，知道……那个小孩子跟你一样……”路西法能听见驱魔人稳健的心跳，因性爱稍有加速，但仍旧是好好的跳跃着，一点儿都不因为自己和一个魔鬼媾和而慌张失措。看来要把康斯坦丁重新拖回地狱，比预计更加容易。  
康斯坦丁很久没有动作。  
“用力点儿，lu，”他抱住路西法的脖子，“再用力一点儿。”  
他的小脑瓜里闪着回忆的光芒，一定是想到自己的过去。路西法就喜欢这一点，每次康斯坦丁回想年幼的经历，都是朝黑暗靠近一厘米。可怜的康斯坦丁，没人能拯救你的……路西法满足地听着驱魔人紧紧咬在唇间的喘息与低吟，更加用力地操弄。

“——不准射在里面！”  
路西法遗憾地表示：“太迟了，宝贝儿，来不及啦。”  
“你这个——早泄——不举——前列腺有问题的——老——男人！”  
“是老魔鬼。”路西法的阴茎并未因一次高潮而疲软，它仍旧坚挺，在康斯坦丁痉挛收缩的肠道里不怀好意地蠢动。  
“你真恶心，”康斯坦丁推开他的胸膛，要坐起来，“滚出去。”  
“不。”  
“出去！！”  
“不。”  
“lu，你要是以后还想有一回两回而不是等到我死了才能操到就他妈的给我滚出去！”康斯坦丁咆哮道，“我他妈的是个人类！人类男性的肠道不是拿来放精液的！给我出去！！！”  
“等你死了我说不定就没心情操你了，”路西法抵死不从，“灵魂的张力太——大了，瞧瞧你这副脆弱样子，我稍微用点力气，你就会坏掉，就跟…拿个玻璃杯玩儿高尔夫似的，好看的玻璃杯子，不能打碎了，得小心。”  
“那就给我滚出去！！！”  
“说‘请’。”  
“滚。”  
“说‘请’。”  
康斯坦丁就是不肯说，路西法只好重新捉住他的脚踝，“那就没办法啦，现在就算你说十遍也没有用了。”  
第二次在康斯坦丁的反抗与咒骂中开始，也在反抗与咒骂中结束。路西法不费吹灰之力就能让康斯坦丁全无反抗的本事，但他不这么做，他允许康斯坦丁在一定范围内咬他的手臂，躲闪他的亲吻，可那又怎么样呢，康斯坦丁还是跑不开。  
“这次怎么样？想不想daddy射在你屁股里？又多又热…你最喜欢了不是吗？”  
“我他妈的没心情和你玩儿daddy kink，滚回去找你儿子父慈子孝！”  
“太不乖了。”路西法再次无视康斯坦丁的反对，直接射进他身体里。康斯坦丁躺在床上，觉着自己就是个容器，明明已经放不下那么多东西还是有人往里头塞，路西法就是那个混蛋。  
“看看你的样子，”路西法的指头在康斯坦丁小腹上跳起舞蹈，“又可怜，又可爱，又可恨。”  
“别拿你专用的修饰词来形容我。”  
“是啦是啦，小康斯坦丁很害羞哪，那就只可怜可恨好了。”  
外头巨大的拍门声中止了二人谈话，路西法饶有兴味地伸出舌头舔舐嘴唇，康斯坦丁都能读出他脑子里的想法，于是他硬撑着站起来，无视两腿间黏糊糊的玩意儿。  
“你在这儿，不准动，也不准说话。”  
路西法努嘴，“真凶。”  
“闭嘴。”  
“好吧好吧，闭嘴。”路西法做了个拉上拉链的动作。  
门外是个块头挺大的男人，扶着门框，一脸不耐烦，“伙计，安静点儿行么？”他脖子上有口红印，身上一股花香调的香水味，大概是被打扰的隔壁房客。康斯坦丁在半掩的门后头点点头，正准备关门，这男人斜眼往门内一瞥，说：“挺辣的嘛？”  
康斯坦丁面无表情。男人拿下巴指指他的胸口，上头一片一片的吻痕。  
这种情况下，不解释比解释好，不过路西法不会让他如愿。  
“Johnny，来跟daddy玩儿吧，别去理那些情节人把老婆丢在一边和小三儿鬼混的男人。”  
门口的男人脸色刷地变白了，连招呼都没打就匆匆离开。康斯坦丁没合上门，他站在那儿等了一会儿，果然看见从这个男人穿上衣服，匆匆忙忙地直奔电梯，还有个女人跟在后面。两人争吵的内容大约是男人的妻子是否雇佣了私家侦探来跟踪，看样子电梯门口的争吵没有结果，女人忿忿地走回房。  
真是场好戏。  
康斯坦丁耸肩，把门关上。路西法坐在床沿看他。  
“这就是你说的欺骗？”  
“欺骗之一。”路西法说，“啊…他们的隔壁，还有一对儿，他俩刚刚订婚两天，男人只想玩玩儿而已，不得进行婚前性行为，可是订婚跟结婚差不多了，没错，就是这样。你猜这两个，谁会跟你一起下地狱？”  
“你。”  
“要跟我回家吗johnny。”路西法诱惑道。  
“不，我是乖孩子。”  
“是嘛。”  
“……你还说了谋杀。”康斯坦丁站在床边，想抬腿上去，可是腰和大腿都挺疼的。路西法说，“谋杀…一项古老，又充满趣味的活动。”  
“犯罪。”  
“别装着好像你是个好人一样，康斯坦丁。”  
“我不是好人，”康斯坦丁讥讽道，“在你面前，我比圣人还要圣洁。”  
“肚子里满是魔鬼精液的圣人嘛？天堂最近风格陡转，连你这样的谋杀犯都愿意接受啦……”  
“…谋杀，是怎么回事。”  
路西法叉开腿，“喏…我还想再来一次，不如这样，你让我满意，我就告诉你？”  
“你告诉我，我才让你满意。”  
“那算了。”  
“423房间，”路西法开口，示意康斯坦丁跪下去。驱魔人毫不客气地抓住他的手臂，在魔鬼的扶持之下摆好姿势。  
“423房间，继续。”  
“啊…我想想，他们本来是该有个孩子的，孩子啰…小小的，软软的，整天哭，要换尿布，每隔两小时喂一次奶，当然啦，你是不知道那份辛苦。”  
“好像你知道一样。”  
“玛蒙可是我带大的，”路西法说，“要选新鲜的灵魂，碾碎再喂给他，小孩子真麻烦。”  
“你可以现在就回去把玛蒙掐死。”  
“别打岔，一个很想要小孩，一个很不想要，想要的那个把安全套戳破，不想要的那个偷偷往水里加药物。现在的人呀，身体越来越奇怪了，对什么都过敏，很容易就出点事情，你说对不对？”话题似乎就此终结，路西法没有继续说，康斯坦丁也没有继续问。这种事情和大多数人都没有关系，谋杀一个未出生的孩子不算谋杀，因为错误食用了致敏食物药物而死，似乎也不算谋杀，即使是谋杀又能怎样？康斯坦丁也不会跑到警察局，大声告诉接警员自己和一个魔鬼上床，换来了这份宝贵的消息。除了安吉拉，没人会相信他，而安吉拉绝对不会愿意听见这个曾经拯救了自己生活的男人居然和魔鬼搞在一起。  
他含着路西法那玩意儿，不情不愿地吸吮舔舐。可能是偶然善心大发，魔王没太主动，只在康斯坦丁伸出舌头从根部舔到顶端，或深深吞入之时，鼓励地拍打他的侧脸。路西法的味道和其他男人的味道没什么差别，——康斯坦丁当然没帮别的男人口交过，他是拿自己的体液类比。他原本是跪在地上的，膝盖着实痛的厉害，腰上又没有力气，索性坐在自己脚跟。填满了精液的小洞不安分地收缩抽动，里头的液体滴答滴答往下淌，在地上聚起小小一洼。要不是路西法跟他保证过自己不会从里头做点儿什么小动作让他突然有了培育胚胎的器官，康斯坦丁敢打赌这回之后自己就得去买紧急避孕药，说不定还要弄几个激烈措施好流产。路西法不待见小孩子，玛蒙的出生从某种意义上是置气之作，上帝有个儿子，地狱的王者也要有个儿子，他们旗鼓相当，谁也不输谁。  
以他在地狱“服役”的经历看，路西法可能要很久才会高潮，他得想个办法……  
“daddy和你玩儿个游戏，”路西法从他嘴里暂时抽离，“怎么样？”  
“选项B是什么？”  
“没有选项B。”  
“我可以放弃这道题目吗？”  
“当然不可以。”路西法说，“给你五分钟时间，让我射出来，然后我就回到地狱，和玛蒙来个促膝长谈。要不然，你就把我射出来的东西全部咽下去，一滴都不准漏出来。”  
“要是你射出尿路结石怎么办？”  
“你还有四分四十八秒。”  
在某些方面，路西法说一不二。康斯坦丁立即住口，开始努力让路西法高潮。不算容易差事，不过总有可能。比起之前，康斯坦丁显然用心许多，他的舌头灵活地在顶端摩挲，过度使用而显得通红的嘴唇绕着粗大的茎身，不时来个深喉。康斯坦丁在很多方面都有天赋，口交是他最不乐于承认的方面之一。  
“真棒，你还有一分十七秒。”  
来不及的，路西法不会在这两分不到的时间里高潮，康斯坦丁迷迷糊糊地想。他往前探身子，试图将整根阴茎都纳入口腔，最后还没成功。  
“时间到啦。”路西法愉快地让康斯坦丁回到跪坐姿态，“今天是节日，daddy再给你次机会，后面的条件，达成我就会离开，能做到吗？”  
康斯坦丁的回答是张开嘴，将舌头探出一段。既然结果如此，他也没心情再讨好路西法，在床上时候已经爽到了，路西法舒服不舒服，不在他考虑范围。而且路西法也不会回地狱告诉玛蒙别在休息时间登门拜访，他就更懒得管路西法。路西法等了一会儿，见康斯坦丁没有反应，想要发作，瞧见对方身下那一滩精液，还有小腿上斑斑点点的吻痕，又觉着平白生出一股怜爱。  
“好吧，仅此一次，别想daddy再给你别的例外。”  
康斯坦丁大概是世界上唯一一个见过魔王自渎的人类，这光景…其实挺没意思的。做爱的姿势有许多种，自慰的姿势永远只有一种。等待魔王射精的时间里，康斯坦丁的大部分注意都在玛蒙身上。如果他是自己的孩子…好吧他不是，如果他是，自己绝对掐死重新养一个。这事儿犯法，不过反正不是自己的，想想罢了。  
“接好了，一滴都不准剩下。”  
滚烫的液体扑在驱魔人脸颊，大部分还是精准落在舌面。第一反应是吐出来，第二反应就克制住自己，卷着那些东西朝喉咙里送。第一波之后还有第二波第三波，康斯坦丁根本来不及下咽，太多了…路西法像故意的，就是不让他好过。  
“咽下去，咽下去乖孩子。”路西法把从康斯坦丁嘴里流出来的精液塞回，指头伸到喉咙深处，康斯坦丁一边干呕一边咳嗽，“daddy说过了，一滴都不准漏出来，还有你下面那张小嘴也收紧点儿，把地面弄脏了，会增加别人的工作量。”  
“你可以…自己把它们舔干净，反正你喜欢舔东舔西。”康斯坦丁恶毒回应。路西法射在他嘴里这个事实让他出离愤怒。魔王摸摸康斯坦丁的头发，汗湿了，潮乎乎的。  
“有人嘴巴又不干净啦。”  
“那你要给我再洗洗么？”  
康斯坦丁抬眼，挑衅一般盯住路西法的眼睛，虹膜外轮是一圈血色，瞳孔居然不是野兽和蛇类的细长型。他慢慢伸出舌头，舔去嘴角粘的一点白液，“还是你已经精疲力竭，被榨干了？”  
路西法好一会儿没动静，隔壁拍打床板的噪音稍停，他才说，“康斯坦丁，别挑战我的权威。”  
“你根本没有那种东西。”  
出人意料的是，魔王没再折腾康斯坦丁，他把全无力气的驱魔人抱到床上，薄毯齐腰，又打开空调。  
“睡吧宝贝儿，daddy会在你身边的。”  
魔王尾音方落，梦乡就自眼睫坠落，康斯坦丁沉沉睡去，地狱和他擦肩而过，似乎能看到玛蒙气急败坏的模样。这梦真不错……他露出一个笑容。  
次日，驱魔人跟往常差不多时候起来，神清气爽。  
看来路西法还有点儿良心。康斯坦丁瞪着天花板，镜子的拼接处处理并不好，里头的影像偶有扭曲。他觉着身上有些发痒，像是…沐浴露没洗干净或者别的……  
驱魔人掀开毯子，迈步下床，除去腿间隐秘之处的疼痛，其余部分都像新生一样充满活力。他拉开浴室的玻璃门，预备先冲澡，再去吃个早饭，然后到雇主那儿看看。在洗手池上方的镜子里他终于看到了自己身上发痒的原因。  
路西法的良心还真是都被狗吃了。  
驱魔人一边骂骂咧咧，一边取下一条毛巾，拿温水浸润，再拧干，用力擦洗自己的胸口和脸颊。让他皮肤痒痒的是干掉的精液，这里一点那里一点，拿毛巾很难弄掉。他环视四周，浴刷不是旅馆标配，太糟糕了。花了十几分钟，终于把胸腹上的弄干净，然后是脸颊。康斯坦丁不大相信地凑近镜子，拿手拨开自己睡乱的头发，那上头一点一点的不会也是路西法的东西吧？  
晨间沐浴比想象要久许多，康斯坦丁狠狠刷洗了自己的身体，还用掉了二分之一的洗发水弄干净头发。廉价的工业香让他想打喷嚏，不过总比带着路西法的体液好。退房时他脸色极差，前台换了个人，看上去很是惊惧，他在柜台下面捏着手机，可能是等会儿要发推说自己工作的旅馆昨天似乎有人来抓奸。抵达目的地已经离约定时间过了半小时，一群人围在一间木屋边上，焦急而害怕。  
里头绑缚的是个孩子，和安吉拉姐妹有点儿像，不过他要更不幸。他不知道什么是对的，什么是错的，因此偏听了恶魔的谎言，为了保有自己这“唯一的朋友”而伤害了许多无辜之人。联系康斯坦丁的人哭着说这个孩子是恶魔之子，从小在他身边就有不好的事情发生。康斯坦丁什么也不说，只是心里想着：那是你没见过真正的恶魔之子。  
驱魔过程简单乏味，这回连工具都没用上，在孩子身边盘桓诱引的恶魔在康斯坦丁踏进小屋那一刻就开始四处乱撞，像个被关在玻璃笼子里的苍蝇。  
“不不不我不是故意的，大人，我的王啊，我只是…我就是觉得这很有趣！”恶魔缩在墙角，发出难辨的喉音。康斯坦丁皱眉，凑近袖子闻闻味道。  
“我不是路西法。”  
恶魔谄媚笑道：“大人，大人您一定是路西法陛下的亲信，天哪大人您可真英俊，我真的只是觉着有趣，我不是想做什么坏事……”  
康斯坦丁掏出枪，往里头添了一个弹夹，“告诉你了，我跟路西法没关系。”  
子弹是特制的，康斯坦丁喜欢有创意的人，把圣水冻成冰，然后砸碎成小颗粒，填装进子弹里头，杀伤力很大。跟安吉拉一块儿改装时，女警官义正言辞地告诫他这种子弹非常不人道，而且还让他尽量别用。不过，反正他对付的又不是人，有什么关系呢？  
——就不人道这方面，视觉效果确实不怎么人道。  
康斯坦丁拉起瘫坐在地上的孩子。  
“这些都是真的？”小孩子握住他的手，“我看到的，听到的…还有那些事情，都是真的？”  
“真的。”  
“他们说我是恶魔的孩子。”  
“你不是。”  
“好多人死了……”  
“他们早晚都会死。”康斯坦丁把弹夹取出，里头还有六颗子弹，弹壳上有米奈的符咒，可以保证冰不会融化，因此这些小小的金属物摸上去一直凉凉的，握在手心一整天，都是冷的。他把其中一颗放在孩子手心，说，“如果你不想看到，告诉自己，那是假的。”  
“可那不是假的！”孩子大声辩解，“我知道那是真的！”  
“那就相信是真的。”  
康斯坦丁不耐烦地推开房门，阳光直射进来，好像睽违已久。  
他不知道这个孩子会怎样，或许成为安吉拉，什么也不相信，最后终于失去了能力，成为一个普通人，过正常的生活。或许成为伊莎贝拉，疯掉，死掉。也有可能成为另一个康斯坦丁，到那时候路西法会不会觉着，这个灵魂要比那个骗子好玩儿一些，终于肯放松手，让骗子上天堂？

四个小时后康斯坦丁到了自己的家，破破烂烂，又挺温馨的家。门缝里塞满了色情服务的卡片，再来两张就可以凑一副纸牌。生活又回到原先的轨道，或者说从未出轨过，康斯坦丁的人生就是如此，也岔不出别样惊喜。浴缸里放满热水（感谢安吉拉还记得赔偿自己一个浴缸），小鸭子漂在水面。康斯坦丁想自己可以把浴室装修一下，小小更改…起码把正对浴缸的镜子给拆了。  
“康斯坦丁。”  
又是玛蒙那个小杂种，在镜子里头，站在浴缸后头。他穿着一身条纹西装，人皮伪装破损不少。  
康斯坦丁捏住小鸭子，说：“你老爹揍你了？”  
“与你无关。”  
“有关，”小鸭子悲惨地瘪下去，再次充气就发出更悲惨的怪叫，“我跟你老爹告状了。怎么着，来打我吗？”  
镜子里的玛蒙从浴缸后绕到浴缸边，“看看你自己，康斯坦丁，身上都是路西法的痕迹。”  
“是啊，都是你父亲的痕迹，很生气吗？小、玛、蒙？因为你老爹宁愿和一个人类鬼混一晚上都不想看到你。”康斯坦丁往下滑，让自己整个浸在热水中，“出来嘛，出来你就可以把我按在浴缸里，我是个人类，力气没你大，你很容易就能把我淹死在这儿。”  
玛蒙的嘴角紧绷，破损的人皮裂开更大的伤口。康斯坦丁继续添油加醋：“啊…你得要上帝之子的血才能降临人间对吧？干嘛不去找他做朋友？上帝之子应该不止一个，就跟你老爹一样，除了你，应该还有别的孩子吧？”  
“闭嘴！”  
“可怜的小玛蒙，终于发现自己有个私生子哥哥或者…弟弟。要不要哭？外头有纸巾盒子，五百抽。我猜你不是来找康斯坦丁叔叔诉苦的，啊…我想到了。”  
驱魔人拿起一个米奇造型的瓶子，挤了点薄荷色的液体到水里，好闻的青草香随着蒸汽一块儿升腾。  
“——给小孩子用的，不过我发现它能盖住很多气味，比如你老爹的气味。玛蒙，你是不是发现了我和你爸爸有一腿？嗯…也可能是很多腿。”康斯坦丁的影像拍拍镜中玛蒙的肩膀，“别难过，往好处想，我不会给你生个小弟弟出来，你也不用担心我和你老爹的孩子会夺取你的恩宠。虽然你老爹压根儿不怎么疼你。”  
魔王之子的人皮又白又青，看上去随时都能从镜子里爬出来掐死驱魔人。  
“替我转述给你爸爸，他还欠我一回的嫖资，口交一次，内射两次，老价格，要是他下次还玩儿daddy kink这样的戏码，得加钱。还有——”康斯坦丁拉长声音，里面居然有厚颜无耻的得意，“如果他再这么暴力，我就不接他的活儿了。”  
“下地狱吧，康斯坦丁！”  
“不去，我更喜欢高处的风景。要来看看吗？会有很多天使列队欢迎，上次你弄死那个就站在第一排。”  
“路西法不会一直迷恋你，总有一天他腻味你的小把戏，把你丢到最肮脏的地方，那时候你就是台地狱公交车，别抱着我的大腿哭！”  
康斯坦丁啪啪拍手，“进步很大，居然学会用比喻。地狱里头要是用真金白银做月票，去当两天公交车也没什么不好。不过给你指出个问题，不是你老爹腻味我的把戏，是我腻味你老爹的把戏，除了按倒就操他还会什么？堕天这么多年就剩下本能了？怪不得我骗他这么容易，每次，每次，都这么容易。”  
镜中玛蒙咧嘴狰狞，露出下头骇人的脸孔，“康斯坦丁！我会让你知道——”  
“知道小玛蒙的厉害。”康斯坦丁舒舒服服地沉浸在热水和青草香气的怀抱，“小玛蒙想干什么？跟儿童保护组织调查员说，有人虐待你的心灵？好幼小的心灵哪。挖出来让康斯坦丁叔叔看看，裂了几道？嘘——小孩子不该知道这么多，性教育课还要再过两年才能给你开，现在回去睡觉，你老爹不会把你的小夜灯关上的，别怕。”  
玛蒙愤怒地用恶魔语言诅咒康斯坦丁，然而驱魔人不为所动。段位太低了，和路西法比起来，玛蒙就是个刚刚升大班的幼儿园孩童，打也不能打，说话还含糊不清。  
“嗯，嗯，我知道。地狱里头的传言我也很熟悉呢，路西法的小婊子，自己走到地狱的贱货，这些我都知道，我走了二十年了，你们还没发展出稍微完备一丁点儿的骂人体系嘛？比如…活该被生剥人皮吊起来风干的异教徒这样的？非得从色情角度进行辱骂，你可以…”驱魔人想了想，“算了，这要去问你爸爸。千万别拿我的名字做例子，不然会被虐待。”  
驱魔人把湿乎乎的小鸭子重新放回浴缸边缘，拿起在那儿很不起眼的一个小巧金属物。  
“玛蒙，想不想知道人间有什么好玩儿的把戏？”  
那是支便携紫外灯管，只有拇指大小。  
“友情提示，不是所有魔鬼都能从人间捞到好处。”  
灯光打在镜面，原本隐藏的圣言与十字架荧荧烁烁地亮起，镜中浴室撕裂成炽热火红的背景，对玛蒙挥挥手，康斯坦丁算是真正结束了漫长的一日。他现在什么都不想做，只想泡到水从热变凉，皮肤起皱，再出来擦干净，躺在床上，美美睡上一觉。或许…还可以撸一发，用新买的水性润滑剂。康斯坦丁绝不会承认他是记住了旅馆里安全套的牌子才找到这支润滑剂。只是因为倒十字包装看上去很有趣，仅此而已。

=end=


End file.
